


Pirates Don't Share

by AppleJackDaniels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dark!Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJackDaniels/pseuds/AppleJackDaniels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument, Killian follows Emma to The Rabbit Hole to apologize and finds her flirting with another man. Filled with anger and jealousy, he takes her in the alley and has his way with her as Captain Hook, reminding her who she belongs with. After all, he's a pirate, and pirates don't share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates Don't Share

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net but someone on tumblr asked me to publish it here, so voila! 
> 
> This is a one-shot Dark!Hook fic filled to the brim with jealousy, possessiveness, dirty talk, and all the dark things about Hook that I am absolutely in love with.
> 
> Anyway, this is my first time venturing into the land of smut. Please, don't judge me too harshly; it's so much harder to write than I thought it'd be. Hope my first dalliance into this here genre isn't too horrible... Feel free to leave feedback :)
> 
> Here's yer porn.

 

Killian lingered outside of  _The Rabbit Hole,_ the deep bass of the music pulsing through the door. He dithered as he stood, uncertain if he should enter the establishment. A part of him wanted to charge in to find Emma and apologize for their stupid bloody argument; the other more prideful part of him wanted nothing more than to turn on his heel and march back to his ship.

Agitation began festering in him, coursing through his body as it traveled to each of his appendages, setting his whole being on edge. His body buzzed with anticipation as he swiftly pushed open the splintered wooden door and stepped inside. A dense cloud of smoke immediately swarmed his senses and swathed him a thick blanket, obscuring his vision. After a small bout of coughing, Killian fanned the fumes of out of his face with mild irritation, eyes scanning the crowd of people for that familiar blonde hair. He took a few cautious footsteps, brushing off the wayward stares he garnered from the patrons as they eyed him with wariness. Dressed in his typical leather garb, the pirate knew he stuck out like a sore thumb – a dangerous, sinful taint standing in their bar. Killian was calling pot and kettle on that one.

And then he saw her, leaning provocatively against a counter, flirting with the man seated next to her. The pirate's blood ran cold and turned into thick sludge; his heart ached and burned as it labored to pump the viscous fluid through his veins. Emma lightly tapped her hand on the man's shoulder, the sound of her laughter lilting across the room to echo in Killian's ears. He was frozen to his spot, paralyzed by an overwhelming flare of possessiveness and rage, reawakening a dormant part of him – the feral, piratical part of him. It was all he could do to watch in morbid fascination as she giggled at something the man said to her, tossing her head to the side as she threaded a hand through her hair, exposing the long column of her neck to him. Fury blossomed in his gut, feeding the darkness lurking in him, the part of him that was purely Captain Hook.

Then the bastard – that stupid  _fucking_ waste of a man sitting beside her – placed his hand on Emma's knee. Touching her. He had the audacity to be  _touching_ her. Emma.  _His_  Emma. Killian's eyes narrowed into slits now that the stranger was  _squeezing_ her leg as his hand moved to venture up her thigh.

Killian was a pirate, through and through, and pirates don't share.

Something in him snapped and red filled his vision, his world tunneling into the sight of this disgusting man's hand on his Emma, his lovely little Swan. In two long strides, he was standing behind her, venom dripping from his gaze, threatening and wild.

"Killian! What the hell are you doing?!" Emma yelled as Killian furiously swatted the man's offending hand off her leg. She jumped off of her seat when she saw the pirate's demeanor, recognizing the dangerous glint in his storming blue eyes. This wasn't going to end well for the stranger.

He leaned in close to the man's face, so close he could smell the sour taste of cigarettes and whiskey lingering on his breath. Killian dragged his hook up to the man's throat, pressing the point against his Adam's apple. The stranger swallowed hard, causing the sharp point of the hook to slightly pierce the delicate skin, before Killian retracted his metal appendage and waved it in front of terrified eyes.

"Unless you'd like to suffer a similar injury, I'd suggest you keep your hands to yourself, mate," his voice was low and menacing, daring the man to make a move, to put his hands back on his lovely Swan's body.

"Killian,  _stop_ ," Emma protested as she grasped his hand, trying to pull him away from the man with those  _stupid fucking_ grabby hands. "Please, just leave the guy alone and we'll talk, okay?"

He snapped his head back to look at her, appraising her quickly with his fierce gaze. Pleading eyes looked at him as she tugged on his arm, determined to get him out before things escalated. She interlaced their fingers and squeezed his hand. "Please."

Killian considered her for a moment, and then dropped her hand as he turned back to Grabby Hands. "Don't touch things that don't belong to you," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Run along now, laddie. You would do well to ensure that we never again cross paths."

The man nearly tripped over himself as he scurried out of his seat and retreated into the shadows of the room.

Killian released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and rested his arms against the counter. All he could focus on was the man running his hands on Emma's leg. His head hung low on his shoulders, eyes tightly shut as he tried to rid himself of his anger. It left him with misery, which was infinitely worse than wrath.

"You let him touch you," he breathed out, his voice catching and breaking on the words as they stumbled out of his mouth.

" _Calm down_. I was about to move his hand away before you just barged in here. I can take care of myself; I don't need you to protect me."

Killian rounded on Emma, his agitation flaring back to life at her ambivalence. He wanted to yell at her, to scream and shout and make a fool out of her, much as she'd done to him. Killian swallowed the unspoken vitriol that he wanted to spew and instead bent his head over hers. The smell of her was intoxicating, filling him with a yearning desire that competed with his anger. He ran his nose along her jaw, lips grazing the shell of her ear while he whispered, "And who will be the one to protect you from me?"

She tried to suppress the shiver that ravaged her body at his words. Whether her shiver was from fear or excitement, Killian didn't know. Lowering his mouth to her neck, he smirked as he felt the sudden rapid pounding of her pulse against his lips, her heart racing. Without a warning, he spun her around and pressed his hand to the small of her back, steering her through the crowd to the exit. The sea of people parted easily in front of them, not wishing to further incite his wrath. Emma walked with heavy footsteps, resisting Killian's push towards the door. He leaned his chest against her back, forcing her forward.

"I never took you for the crazy, possessive type," Emma leered at him as she intuitively curled into his touch. He smirked at her reaction, knowing a twisted, depraved part of her enjoyed this dark side of him.

He moved to stand behind her and snaked his arm around her waist. He pushed his hand on her stomach, pulling her tight against his torso as he growled, "Darling, you have no idea." He nipped the tip of her ear, hot breath tickling against her skin. "I'm a pirate, and pirates don't share."

He could see her swallow thickly, the distinctive set to her jaw that let him know she was fighting with herself to keep from becoming aroused.

_Good._

Killian abruptly stepped away from her, removing his hands from her body, and she wobbled on unsteady knees at the sudden loss of his support. She shot him a pointed glare, sobering up from the feel of him pressed against her.

His eyes glinted dangerously as he threw the door open, a gust of the cool night air blowing in and brushing over his overheated skin. He grabbed her arm and pulled her through the doorway, stealing her away from the patrons' probing eyes. She was tugged along as the pirate guided her down the sidewalk, pulling her into an alleyway shrouded in shadow.

"Killian, w-" Emma's words were silenced when he spun her around and pushed her back against the side of the building, pressing every inch of himself against her. His left arm rested on the wall above their heads, the sharp metal of his hook scraping against the brick, and he forced his knee between her legs, pinning her in place.

"Killian isn't home right now and can't come out to play." The wolfish smile he gave her was downright voracious, like a predator about to pounce on his prey.

She raised a questioning brow as her hands settled between them, lightly pressing her palms flat against his chest. As she prepared to push him off, a look of dawning realization settled in her features and her arms went slack.

"H-Hook?" Her voice was a breathless whisper, a flash of desire flickering on her face for a brief moment. There was a stirring in her groin, an uninvited desire beginning to consume her. The threat of being here with  _Captain Hook_ and not her smarmy, deceitfully passionate Killian Jones provoked a hunger she hadn't known existed.

He sneered at her as he traced his fingertips up the length of her arm, goosebumps chasing in their wake. Tilting his head to the side, he ran his nose along hers, his mouth hovering millimeters above her lips.

"Aye."

Hook leaned in and gently bit at her lower lip while staring deep into her eyes. Emma shivered against him and tilted her chin up, trying to capture his sinful mouth in a kiss. He pulled away with a breathy chuckle, brushing his lips across her nose, her cheeks, her brow. Her nerves were alight with fire everywhere he touched.

His hand traveled across her shoulder and ghosted over her collarbone before he slowly wrapped his long fingers around her slender throat. Emma fought the urge to shudder at his touch, her eyes snapping closed with the effort. This shouldn't be affecting her this way, shouldn't be causing warmth to pool between her legs as she ached for more. She should be pissed at him, should be terrified, but heaven help her, she'd never been more turned on. This is what she wanted, what she  _craved._

Hook easily read her expression, the conflict marring her features, the waging war between desire and protest. He hissed at her, scowling as he clenched her jaw, not hard enough to bruise, just enough to force her to look at him, at his burning eyes. Her heart pounded painfully hard in her chest, exhilarated by this side of Hook she'd never seen before. If she told him to stop, even now when he was so far gone, Emma knew he would.

"Tell me, Emma, tell me how you relish in driving me mad with envy; how you enjoyed making me lose my last nerve by letting that heathen paw at you."

Emma didn't immediately respond, offering a whimper instead as Hook moved his thigh against her sex, giving her the barest amount of friction that wasn't nearly enough. She tried to wiggle against him, but he pinned her down with his hips, pressing his evident arousal against her. Her legs shook ever so slightly as she fisted her hands in his jacket, pulling him impossibly closer to her.

"Don't try my patience, love. Answer me. Tell me you enjoyed it – the attention he gave you, the way he lauded over you and fucked you with his gaze."

He trailed his lips down to her neck, pressing hot kisses to her pulse. His mouth was leaving a fiery wake in its path and he burned his way to her shoulder, biting her punishingly and soothing the wounds with light flicks of his tongue. He was marking her, kissing bruises into her skin, claiming her for himself.

Hook was growing desperate, possessive, needy, and she could feel it, feel the anger rolling off of him in waves, threatening to swallow them both whole. He pulled back, breathing heavily, hot puffs of air caressing her flushed face and stoking the flames of her desire. Jealousy and fury swirled together as a turbulent storm in his vividly blue eyes.

She held his gaze, fire meeting fire, and squared her jaw defiantly as she spat out, "Yes. I enjoyed it. I fucking  _loved_ it."

He growled at the response, the sound resonating deep in his chest, and Emma wantonly tried to rub herself against his leg, craving friction in the spot where she needed it most.

"Ah ah ah," Killian chided as he brought his lips to hers, speaking his secrets directly into her mouth without giving her the satisfaction of a kiss. "You don't get to come until I tell you."

Giving her a wicked smile, he unclenched his fingers one by one, slowing releasing his grip from her jaw, and scraped a finger lightly against the hollow of her throat. Tortuously slowly, he moved the fabric of her jacket to the side, pushing it down her shoulder. Hungry lips pressed scalding kisses to the newly exposed flesh, the warmth of his mouth a dizzying contrast to the frigid air.

"How does it feel, love, knowing that a  _pirate_ is about to have his way with you?" He breathed against the skin of her shoulder. "What would your precious Storybrooke think if they saw you, their beloved sheriff, getting rightly fucked in this alley?"

Emma inhaled sharply as the curve of his cold hook drifted down the side of her face, the metal glinting in the moonlight as it traced along her jaw and down her neck. His right hand drifted lower, palming her breast through the fabric of her shirt. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as he ran a thumb over her pebbled nipple. Gods help him, she wasn't wearing a bra.

"It gets you off, doesn't it, darling? Knowing someone could see us at any moment. Maybe our voyeur will be your new bloody boyfriend from the bar. Let him watch as I fuck him right out of your memory. I bet your frocks are just  _dripping_  with your desire for me to take you."

His hand drifted down her body, deftly lifting her shirt as he skittered his fingers across her taut abdomen. She gasped at the skin-to-skin contact, his muscles tightening with anticipation. His long fingers opened the button of her jeans, dragging down the zipper as he pushed his palm down the front of her pants. He removed his thigh from between her legs, and Emma wiggled her hips to allow him better access to her core, needing to be stroked, to be touched.

His lips skimmed over the top of each of her breasts, biting and licking at the exposed skin. She fisted her hands in his hair, urging his face up to meets hers, desperate to feels his lips on hers, the need for touch driving her to the brink of insanity. After sucking a wet kiss to her neck, he let her raise his head, shivering when she tugged his hair just so.

Hook kissed the corners of her mouth and trailed his tongue along her lower lip. He let out a low moan when dipped his middle finger into the apex of her sex, sliding between her slick folds in a delicious caress. "You're so wet for me, love. So wet… so  _needy_."

After wetting his finger, he drew it back and rubbed a delicious, infuriatingly slow circle around her bundle of nerves. His breath was hot on her face, his eyes black with lust and need. "You are  _mine,_ Emma.  _Mine_. You're the pirate's filthy whore and you bloody well  _love_ it, don't you, sweetheart?"

Emma rolled her hips against his hand, desperate for him to move quicker. She craved his touch, the way his skilled fingers could work her into a mess of hormones.

He growled, "Tell me you're mine."

She whined as he stopped his ministrations, quickly removing his hand from her center, angered she wasn't responding to him.

"I-I'm yours. Only yours, Hook… no one else's," she finally breathed out, willing to say and do nearly anything to get him finally take her to her ecstasy.

Threading his hook through her belt loop, he tugged at her jeans, and she quickly aided in pushing them down her thighs. He cupped his hand over her heat, sinking his middle finger into her center at a devastatingly leisurely pace. As he slowly pumped into her, her frantic fingers curled in his hair, scratching his scalp. She fucked herself on his hand, his shallow thrusts not nearly enough, not filling her the way she needed to be filled. She whimpered with frustration.

"Beg me, Emma. Beg me to take you. Beg me to make you my whore."

He leveled his gaze to hers, watching her with smug satisfaction as she became undone, desperate for him.

"Anything… anything you want, Hook. Please.  _Please_. I need to feel you inside me. Make me yours."

Hook's chest rumbled with a deep groan as he finally crashed his mouth against hers, his tongue easily parting her lips. Emma couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed her so passionately, so filled with a desperate need and wanting it made her head spin. He swallowed her screams of pleasure when he finally plunged his fingers into her, crooking them in just the right spot to brush against the most sensitive, intimate part of her. She wouldn't last long at this rate, and she didn't care. A wrecked moan came from deep in her throat when he wrenched his fingers free from her, leaving her feeling empty, craving for more. He made quick work of his leather pants, loosening the fastenings just enough for the fabric to fall just below his hips.

They kissed furiously, all clacking teeth and needy, breathy sounds. Emma snaked her hand down and grasped Hook's member, squeezing gently. He let out a startled, shaky breath and nipped at her lip, rolling it between his teeth with a groan. He ran his hand down her thigh and gripped it firmly as he yanked it around his waist, securing her against him. His hooked arm rested on the wall behind them for balance and he pushed himself against her. Using her hand, Emma guided Hook to her slick opening, silently begging him to finally take her, to claim her.

The pirate shuddered when his tip slipped against her hole, his breath failing him as he slowly pushed into her, sheathing himself in her hot, velvety center. Emma cried out with frustration, not wanting to take it slow and sensual and needing it fast and dirty and rough.

"Enough messing around, Hook, just fuck me already."

The last vestiges of his self-control frayed and he snapped his hips towards her, thrusting in deep. He set a punishing rhythm as he groped her breast, kneading it with his fingers, toying with her nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt. She panted heavily against his lips, crying out when he brushed against her sweet spot inside, beckoning her ever closer to her orgasm.

Hook moved his hand down between her legs, teasing her clit with his thumb, rolling it in small concentric circles in time with his thrusts. Emma shuddered around him, her walls clenching as she felt the coil of pleasure begin building in her groin. Her back scraped painfully against the brick, her head knocking against the wall every couple of thrusts, but she couldn't be bothered to care, not when he was finally inside of her. He leaned his chest against hers, fucking her hard into the wall, and he brought his left arm down to her side, tucking it under her ass. Careful to avoid nicking her with his hook, he pulled her up slightly off the ground, adjusting the angle so he penetrated her more deeply. Almost too deep, and she ached in exquisite agony.

Emma's breathing became ragged at the new angle and she clawed at his his back, fingernails catching on his leather jacket, leaving her wanting for the touch of skin. She tangled her hands in his hair, raking her fingers through the feathery softness, and pulled his face closer to her as she panted hot breaths onto his skin. He smelled of the sea, leather, and sex. It was a smell unique to him, one she could get drunk off of, and she greedily breathed in his scent, craving more.

She was so close, so terribly close, but it wasn't enough. Her legs were trembling, her toes tingling, and she met him thrust for thrust, desperately seeking out her climax.

Hook grazed his teeth at the tender spot behind her ear, his moist breath ghosting over her, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Come for me, Emma," he whispered in her ear, the demanding quality to his tone vibrating through her.

With a final cant to his hips and a heady press of his thumb, Emma's vision went white with ecstasy as she finally tumbled over the ledge, a loud cry tearing from her throat, echoing in the alley, uncaring of who might hear.

He groaned as he felt her release, watching as she came, and she looked so absolutely wrecked that he knew he wouldn't be long behind her.

"That's a good girl."

Hook kept rolling his hips into her, riding her through her orgasm as her walls clenched around him, grasping his member. The leg wrapped around his waist pulled him further in and heightened his pleasure, tilted the angle just a fraction of an inch. His thrusts began to falter, his rhythm becoming erratic, as he chased her to his own completion.

He pushed into her one last time and found his release. His movements stalled, his body went rigid, and her sex fluttered around him as he emptied himself inside of her with a feral grunt.

Exhausted, Hook slumped against Emma, resting his forehead against hers. He panted heavily, his breath mingling with hers, as Emma slid her hands to the front of his face and lightly scratched at the stubble on his cheeks before muttering breathlessly, "That was so much better than I was expecting it to be. Jesus Christ."

"You can call me Killian," he winked at her, smiling against her lips with a soft kiss. He ran his hand up her thigh and carefully disentangled her leg from his waist as he gently lowered her to the ground. Emma smiled brightly at him as she rested on her feet.

"Why have we not done this before?"

"Darling, had I known being pillaged and plundered by Captain Hook was a fantasy of yours, I would've indulged in this little foray ages ago." He raised a brow at her, the corner of his mouth tugging into a lopsided grin as he readjusted her shirt and jacket to a presentable standard.

"I think you seriously scared the shit out of that guy. I mean, did you  _see_  his face? Totally wasn't expecting you to threaten him with your hook," she chuckled, and Killian watched appreciatively as she pulled her jeans up with a quick shimmy of her hips.

"Oh bugger off, you said you'd be flirting with the man, not let his bloody hands roam all over your body." There was a teasing edge to his voice that belied that anger and jealousy he'd felt in the moment.

"Hey now, I'm not complaining. Trust me. Watching you get so pissed you almost turned violent was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen." Emma cupped her hand on his cheek and he looked at her through hooded eyes as he fastened his trousers.

"I still have half a mind to go in there and rid him of his bloody grabby hands. The sodding wanker," Killian muttered under his breath.

Emma gave him a coy grin before taking his hand in hers and walking out of the alley. "Do I detect a bit of the  _actual_  Captain Hook coming out? Not just a quick role play?"

"Love, had I actually turned myself over to Hook, you wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Trust me."

She looked over at him with a playful gleam in her eye. "Is that a promise?"

"You know I would never deceive you." Killian pulled her to him one last time, leaving a searing kiss on her lips as confirmation of his promise.

She pulled away, looking at him thoughtfully as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Huh... I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Come now, love, let's get you home."

He curled his arm around her waist, his fingers drawing lazy patterns into her side as they walked in the moonlight, still basking in the glow of after sex. When they arrived back at his ship and stepped into the captain's quarters, she turned to look at him, mischief plainly etched in her features.

"Hey, Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"I think I'm ready for that 'next time' now."


End file.
